Deadhouse Gates/Chapter 1
1164th Year of Burn's Sleep '' ''10th Year of Laseen's Rule '' ''6th of 7 years of Dryjhna, the Apocolyptic Pan'potsan Odhan Mappo Runt and Icarium are resting at the edge of the Pan'potsun Odhan. They have recently travelled through Ehrlitan, and Icarium is unconvincingly disguised as a Tanno Spiritwalker, his skin having darkened to olive green. They are observing an Aptorian demon under the control of Sha'ik, and mention that it is there because of a convergence, which they say is several months away. They decide to track the demon, and Mappo packs away their entire camp into his small bag before they move onto the Odhan. During the following night, the pair rest in some ruins in the Odhan, and Icarium notes tiny claw marks around the bottom of many of the pillars. They mention that this is most likely Gryllen, a D'ivers rats. A gathering is approaching, as shape shifters – D’ivers and Soletaken both – follow “The Path” believing it leads to ascendancy. Icarium wants to follow them as he hopes that the pathway might help him recover his lost memories. They are then approached by Ryllandaras – another D’ivers – this one in the form of six desert wolves. Ryllandaras toys with them, until he discovers their identity, at which point he asks their permission to continue hunting the Aptorian demon. He mentions that he has never heard of Sha’ik, but Icarium and Mappo agree he will soon. Hissar In the Imperial City of Hissar, Historian Duiker and the Jhistal Priest, Mallick Rel, stand watching the chaos as Wickan horse warriors disembark from their ships. Duiker reflects on the chaotic situation the empire has found itself in in Seven Cities, and how their commanders weren’t up to the task of controlling it. He also doubts that the new Wickan Fist, Coltaine, is likely to last very long. In conversation with Rel, Duiker reveals some details about the magic-deadening effect of Otataral, but says it is still mostly a mystery. Kulp and an un-named Captain arrive, as tensions on the quay between the Wickans and the Harbour Guard begin to rise. They discuss the choice of Coltaine as Fist, and conclude that he has the best experience for the job, having led an uprising against the empire himself, previously. Given the situation in Seven Cities at the moment, there is a strong possibility that the entire continent might rise up in rebellion due to the year being the year of Dryjhna, and a rebellion had been prophesied. The situation on the quay looks to get out of hand, but Coltaine, the wildest-looking of all the Wickans, asserts total control of the situation, and leads his Wickans away in perfect formation. Ehrlitan Coast Fiddler, Crokus, Kalam and Apsalar along with Moby are on a fisherboat headed for the Ehrlitan coast. Fiddler is feeling very seasick and his mood is generally grumpy. Fiddler reflects on their travel from Genabackis, where they had split up from their squad and army and passed through Karakarang and Rutu Jelba on their way to Ehrlitan. Eventually, a large number of flying fish go past, preceding the arrival of a Dhenrabi, an enormous marine predator. As it draws closer they realize it is a Soletaken, explaining why it is in such shallow waters, but Fiddler and Kalam have a surprise for it if it gets too close. The Soletaken Dhenrabi tells them it is unfortunate that they witnessed its passage, and now it must kill them. Kalam warns it to stay away, but it ignores the warning, forcing Fiddler to fire a rather special quarrel at it, tipped with a Cusser. The Dhenrabi’s head is blown apart. A few hours later, they sight land, and spot riders along the coast. They decide to lay low as much as possible, because they have no wish to be found by Imperial soldiers since their army has officially deserted. Because of this they land on the coast instead of sailing all the way to Ehrlitan. Crokus demands the truth of their journey, wanting to know why they didn’t simply sail to Quon Tali to take Apsalar home – the idea behind the journey in the first place. Fiddler and Kalam explain that they’re going after Empress Laseen to try and kill her, and that they’re in Seven Cities because it is about to rise in rebellion, and because of one of Quick Ben’s hunches, who is their “shaved knuckle in the hole”. de:Das Reich der Sieben Städte/Kapitel 1 01